Destiny
by lucymoon5
Summary: Fate se encuentra sumida en depresión, será que algún día sea capaz de alcanzar la felicidad?.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

Otro año más de tu partida, he tratado de vivir lo mejor posible pero a veces no puedo, ya no se cuantas veces he leído tu carta que la tinta empieza a borrarse, Signum me dice que debería darme un tiempo, que realice otras actividades para encontrar un poco de paz, pero no puedo, el trabajo ha sido lo único que me ha dejado sobrellevar éste dolor. Lo más difícil es cuando doy la noticia a los familiares de aquellas personas que no pude salvar, me deprimo bastante… aunque el ver aquellas sonrisas y rostros de agradecimiento de los pacientes me ayuda un poco.

Día a día me enfrasco en una rutina, han sido 10 años desde que comencé a trabajar aquí, todavía recuerdo los días que pasamos juntas, aunque la última promesa que te hice aún no la puedo cumplir, me ha sido muy difícil y eso me causa un gran dolor. A veces quisiera renunciar a éste trabajo e ir a tu lado, pero sé que si lo hiciera recibiría un regaño de tu parte al volvernos a encontrar. Como siempre al terminar mi guardia Signum me invita a salir, el lugar donde trabaja su novia es muy tranquilo y podríamos pasar un rato agradable, vuelvo a declinar la invitación. A veces no sé porque seguimos siendo amigas, ya no sé cuantas veces he rechazado su invitación pero aún así Signum no se molesta, entiendo las circunstancias. La siguiente semana no podré negarme, es el cumpleaños de ella. Así que está emocionada, me dice que su novia le ha preparado algo muy especial, a veces no sé porque no se han casado. Aunque al preguntarle al respecto dice que así están bien, aunque muy en el fondo sé que lo desea, probablemente está esperando su promoción. Ojalá sea pronto porque sé que su novia también desea ya que sean legalmente familia. Estoy feliz por ambas.

Mi jefe me regaña por estar trabajando de más en el hospital, pero me es difícil regresar a una casa vacía, por ello me quedo más tiempo en el hospital, aunque la última vez mi jefe me dijo: Doctora ya no es una interna, vaya a casa, reponga energías, tómese el resto de la semana.

Genial, el trabajo ha sido una de las formas de escape con el cual lidio con mi sufrimiento, mi terapeuta dice que debería cambiar de aire, de irme a una nueva ciudad, de seguir adelante pero no creo que sea lo que necesite, aún cuando esté en otra ciudad seguiría viviendo de la misma forma.

Aproveché el resto de la semana para comprar el regalo de Signum, hoy es su cumpleaños así que me encuentro rumbo a su departamento. La fiesta fue genial, estuvo rodeado de familiares y amigos, lo más emocionante fue que a mitad de la fiesta le propuso matrimonio a su novia, no me fue de sorpresa ya que me contó que le otorgaron el ascenso así que fue el empujón que necesitaba, sólamente que tendrá que irse a trabajar en otro estado, estoy feliz por ella.

Serán al menos otros dos meses que podamos trabajar en el mismo lugar, sé que está preocupada por mí, cada que puede ella y su novia me invitan a salir y aunque he tratado de rechazarlas no puedo, se aparecen en mi departamento. Aunque quisiera reclamarles no puedo, son buenas chicas y se que lo hacen por mi bien.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y Signum se ha ido a trabajar en su nuevo puesto, sé que la veré el día de la boda, me ha pedido que sea su padrino, quise rechazarla pero no pude, me amenazó con publicar una fotografía bochornosa mía en redes sociales, ese día fue el último que juré estar borracha.

Poco a poco he salido de ésta etapa de depresión, Signum trata de llamarme cada semana pero a veces es difícil por los tiempos. Nunca he sido del todo sociable pero decidí unirme a un club de pintura, mi terapeuta me recomendó que era una buena opción, el poder plasmar mis sentimientos en las pinturas es una forma de desahogo. Al principio eran pinturas que reflejaban mi depresión pero ahora son con matices con más luz, creo que estoy superando poco a poco todas las emociones que tengo.

Otro año pasó rápidamente, Signum quiso acompañarme para visitar tu tumba pero le dije que no era necesario, a comparación de antes me siento mejor, creo que puedo seguir adelante con mi vida y cumplir todas las promesas que hicimos juntas.

Acepté la propuesta de Signum y la semana siguiente iré a trabajar con ella, es un nuevo ambiente para volver a comenzar.

Espero que al regresar pueda cumplir la promesa final que te hice, siempre estarás conmigo mi querida hermana Alicia.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Algunos meses han pasado desde que decidí aceptar la propuesta de Signum, al momento me he sentido mejor, la ciudad es muy pacífica, hay muchos lugares para visitar los fines de semana, una de las internas del hospital comentó que la ciudad no ha cambiado en bastante tiempo, se ha renovado eso sí pero el estilo de vida ha sido el mismo, tal vez por ello muchas personas que la visitan se enamoran de ella, es una ciudad pequeña pero tiene todos los servicios, además de que se preocupan por el medio ambiente. Uno de los lugares que frecuento más es la playa, me gusta dar una caminata por la misma, a veces solamente me siento a observar el paisaje o el movimiento de las olas, no sé que tiene el mar pero me ayuda a despejarme, especialmente cuando las jornadas son pesadas. Signum a veces me regaña porque dice que no debería quedarme tan tarde, ya que normalmente espero a que caiga el ocaso, para mí los colores que se observan al momento que el sol desciende en el horizonte son preciosos. El tiempo pasa rápido cada día, tal vez sea porque a veces solamente vivo en una rutina, Signum ha tratado de presentarme algunas posibles parejas pero todavía no siento que sea el momento, no sé si realmente haya alguien para mí, Signum dice que ella sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando conoció a su esposa pero todavía es un misterio para mi, si el destino así lo desea espero experimentarlo. Al comentar esto a mi terapeuta me dice que vaya tranquila, que he progresado bastante, ya no me siento tan negativa, aunque lo que me ha hecho salir adelante es la promesa que hice a mi hermana.

El otro día Signum me pidió la acompañara de compras, quería que la ayudara a buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para su esposa, aunque trató de engañarme que no sabía que comprarle sé que lo hizo para pasar más tiempo conmigo, desde que se casó son pocas las ocasiones en que salimos, lo entiendo su prioridad es su familia, y se lo agradezco, se preocupa bastante por mí. Aunque nos conocimos en el trabajo hace un par de años siento que nuestra amistad ha sido muy larga.

Aprovechamos el tiempo en dar una vuelta por la tienda, en eso unas chicas en traje de maid estaban promocionando una cafetería, al pasar junta a ellas me dieron un panfleto, lo guardé en mi abrigo y fuimos mejor a comer una hamburguesa.

La fiesta de cumpleaños fue muy agradable, aunque la esposa de Shamal trató de presentarme a algunos de sus familiares y amigos a los que les gustaba.

Debido a la carga de trabajo que se ha tenido en las últimas semanas, mi jefa me dio algunos días, dice que también debemos descansar y recuperarnos para atender bien a los pacientes. No estaba en mis planes por lo que no sabía que hacer, Signum dijo que debería aprovechar e ir a algún lado.

Aunque mejor decidí quedarme en casa, hay un acuario que me recomendaron bastante pero antes necesitaba mejor hacer la limpieza de la casa y comprar la despensa, Signum me regaña porque dice que debería tener a alguien que me ayude con ello pero me gusta hacerlo por mi cuenta, soy una persona independiente y al menos me distraigo al hacer las actividades.

Vivo en un pequeño departamento, por lo que no suelo tardarme tanto, aunque había dejado juntar algo de ropa, al revisar la misma antes de meterla en la lavadora un pequeño papel cayó el suelo, se trataba del panfleto que me habían dado un tiempo atrás. No se porqué pero me dieron ganas de ir a conocer el lugar, además necesitaba ir a la despensa. Aunque al inicio no necesitaba un auto porque tomaba el autobús al trabajo o Signum pasaba por mi, decidí comprar uno.

Lo malo de ser doctora es que a veces tengo el hábito de leer las etiquetas para ver la tabla nutricional, tarda algo de tiempo ya que estaba comparando producto por producto.

Luego de la despensa fui a la cafetería que se mencionaba en el panfleto, el lugar era un poco grande, la decoración era algo rústica, pero tenía su encanto, una chimenea al fondo, la música era bastante agradable. Al entrar te reciben las mismas chicas que estaban promocionando la cafetería. Decidí sentarme en el centro de la misma, ya que podía ver mejor la decoración del lugar, el ambiente era muy agradable. La chica me dejó la carta y me dijo que cuando estuviera lista tocara la pequeña campana que estaba en la mesa. El menú era muy variado, aunque decía cafetería vendían algunos platillos. No sabía que elegir, sentí que alguien dejó un vaso de agua con hielo en la mesa y me preguntó que si estaba lista para ordenar, al levantar la mirada y ver de quien era la voz, una corriente eléctrica me sacudió…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Se trataba de una hermosa chica de cabello color naranja con ojos de color azul como el cielo, tenía una cálida sonrisa, me quedé algunos segundos viéndola hasta que me volvió a hablar, quería saber mi orden. Estaba tan embobada que lo único que se me vino a la mente fue decirle, lo que me recomiendes… Se echó a reír,,, ví que anotó algo en su libreta y se retiró. La seguí con la mirada, al cabo de unos minutos regresó con un café y una rebanada de pastel, no me gustan del todo las cosas dulces pero no podía negarme ya que al fin y acabo tuve la culpa, esperó a que diera el primer bocado y para mi sorpresa estaba delicioso, volvió a reír y se fue…. Estuve todo el resto del día en la cafetería, viendo como trabajaba,, no podía quitar mi mirada de ella, algo tenía esa chica que me tranquilizaba, al cabo de un tiempo volvió a acercarse a mí, estaba algo nerviosa… ¿qué podría decirle?, ¿qué querría? Miles de pensamientos tenía en mente pero antes de que pudiera hablar me dijo que ya iban a cerrar, con una sonrisa boba de mi parte fui a pagar a la caja,, y antes de irme se despidió con una sonrisa… nunca pensé que alguna persona pudiera hacerme sentir algo cálido en mi pecho,, no lo sentía desde que estaba con Alicia.

Los días siguientes para mi mala suerte tenía mucho trabajo, por lo que no podía volver a la cafetería,, Signum me preguntaba si pasaba algo, ya que usualmente estoy muy tranquila y no me quejo de cuando hay mucho trabajo, sabe que es una forma de mantener ocupada mi mente de pensamientos negativos, no me creyó del todo que no me pasaba nada, ¿cómo decirle que una chica a la que acababa de conocer me había causado ésta ansiedad?... afortunadamente el día de hoy saldría a mi hora, casi con desesperación me cambié mi uniforme, agarré mis cosas, me despedí de Signum y me fui al estacionamiento, aunque llevaba prisa soy muy precavida sé los riesgos que pueden existir si uno maneja descuidado. Lo bueno es que encontré estacionamiento cercano a la cafetería, en mi mente trataba de elaborar un plan para ir acercándome a la chica… al entrar fui recibida nuevamente por dos maids, me ofrecieron un asiento y la carta, pedí un café… esperé un tiempo a que la chica apareciera pero no fue así, me quedé al menos dos horas pero nunca apareció,, al final me sentí decepcionada y fui a pagar, había un parque cercano por lo que fui a caminar un poco, había algunas parejas, niños jugando en los juegos, estuve unos pocos minutos cuando escuché un ruido, alguien se había caído en la bicicleta, al acercarme a ayudar para mi sorpresa se trataba de aquella chica, aunque traía puesto un uniforme diferente, se había raspado su rodilla y su mano derecha tenía un corte pequeño, la ayudé a incorporarse, le pregunté si se podía sostener en pie y me dijo que si, que sólamente necesitaba limpiarse, le dije que traía un pequeño maletín en mi bolsa, se sorprendió pero la calmé diciéndole que era un hábito para mi traerlo, fuimos a una banca cercana, le puse desinfectante en la rodilla y en la mano derecha, aunque no era un corte profundo le dije que probablemente se le iba a inflamar por el golpe, me dijo que no era problema ya que es zurda…le puse una bandita,,, le pregunté si había cambiado de trabajo pero me dijo que era su día de descanso y tenía otros trabajos, me agradeció el haberla ayudado, me preguntó la hora y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dijo que iba retrasada, nuevamente me dió las gracias y se fue en su bicicleta, nuevamente no le pregunté su nombre, ví que regresaba, rápidamente me dió un papel y me dijo que la llamara, quería agradecerme de forma apropiada… una sonrisa boba apareció en mi rostro, este día al final no fue tan malo,,, la calidez en mi pecho volvió…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Llegué a casa todavía con la sonrisa boba, me dí un baño y cené algo ligero, mientras cenaba ví la tarjeta de la chica, su nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, tenía sus datos de contacto los cuales guardé en mi celular, al día siguiente me sentía muy bien, Signum volvió a preguntarme si algo bueno me había pasado pero le dije que era un secreto, uno de sus puntos fuertes es que me ha dado espacio y sabe que cuando esté lista hablaría con ella.. En mi hora del lunch no me decidía si marcarle a Nanoha o mandarle un mensaje, al final terminé mandándole un mensaje, ya que si estaba trabajando podía causarle problemas, me respondió en unos 10 min, me volvió a dar las gracias, me dijo que el domingo era su día libre y que si quería podíamos vernos. Nuevamente mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, la semana pasó muy rápido. El domingo estaba muy nerviosa tardé bastante en arreglarme al final decidí usar una blusa de mezclilla, con un pantalón blanco y unos lentes oscuros. Llegué media hora antes de lo acordado, me sentía como una colegiala. Nanoha llegó unos 10 min después, traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa de mangas largas color blanco parecía que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en combinar, nuevamente me dió las gracias por ayudarla, le pregunté si había tenido problemas ese día con su trabajo y me dijo que no, me preguntó si tenía problemas en que fuéramos al parque, le dije que no, con tal de estar con ella cualquier lado estaría bien… llegamos al parque de la vez pasada, no me había dado cuenta que traía una mochila algo grande, al abrirla extrajo un mantel, unos platos, un termo y unos vasos, al sentarnos me pasó un sándwich de pavo,, se veía delicioso, en el termo traía té, después de comerlo sacó unas galletas, decidí probarlas, le dije que estaban deliciosas, suspiró aliviada, me dijo que se disculpaba que no fuéramos a un restaurante porque no tenía mucho dinero, pero para mi el pasar tiempo con ella y la comida era un grato momento, cuando terminamos de comer guardó todo con excepción del mantel donde estábamos sentadas, el clima era muy agradable pero se me hizo raro ver que estaba algo agitada y acalorada, le pregunté si estaba bien y sólo me sonrió, me dijo que a veces le pasaba, se me hizo extraño pero lo dejé pasar, tal vez el estar usando camisa de mangas largas le causó ello, hacía algo de calor. Algo en ella me causaba mucha confianza, le comenté que era doctora y se puso algo nerviosa, ella me dijo que llevaba trabajando unos 2 años en esa cafetería pero a veces si tenía oportunidad tomaba más trabajos. El tiempo pasó muy rápido, no quería que terminara, la ayudé a levantarse y a doblar el mantel, esta vez le agradecí el buen tiempo que pasamos, anteriormente no me hubiera animado a invitar a alguien pero me armé de valor y le dije que si podíamos volver a vernos, me sonrió y me dijo que sí, quise llevarla a su casa en mi carro pero me dijo que no, por lo que la acompañé a la estación, antes de bajar las escaleras se despidió de mí con otra sonrisa.

Esa noche volví a mandarle un mensaje, le dije que lo había pasado muy bien y que esperaba que volvíeramos a vernos, estaba algo nerviosa esperando su respuesta, pasaron unos minutos y recibí su mensaje, me dijo que que la había pasado bien, hacía tiempo que no salía con alguien.. que esperaba volver a vernos en nuestros días libres. Una sonrisa más ancha apareció en mi cara… deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para volverla a ver.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Pasaron algunos días y lamentablemente no coincidíamos en los días libres, aunque platicábamos por mensajes no tan frecuentes como quisiera, pasaría otro mes para volver a verla, por las conversaciones empecé a conocer un poco más de ella, me dijo que le fascinaban los postres por ello entró a una cafetería, así que le dije que podíamos vernos en el lugar donde trabajaba, pero ésta vez como cliente ella. Estuvo un poco dudosa pero aceptó, siempre tenía cara de boba con ella, un sentimiento cálido desbordaba de mi pecho al estar con ella, me preguntó si le había gustado el pastel que probé la primera vez, le dije que sí y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, me dijo que lo había preparado ella, y que su jefe le había dado permiso para estar en el menú.

Las siguientes ocasiones empezamos a ir a otros lugares, el acuario, a la biblioteca sabía que me encantaba leer, íbamos al cine, al parque de diversiones, etc… la pasaba genial con ella, le conté a Signum y a mi terapeuta y estaban felices por mí. Poco a poco iba conociéndola más, le encantaba hacerme bromas, sabía que suelo ponerme algo nerviosa y mi cara se ponía roja. A veces notaba que aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sonriendo a veces sentía que ocultaba algo detrás de esa sonrisa, algo de dolor, lo sentía porque a veces Alicia hacía lo mismo. Ojalá sienta la confianza para que me platique al respecto.

Una ocasión le pedí fuera a mi departamento, sabía que le encantaban ver películas y una de las internas me recomendó una película clásica, aunque suelo ser muy ordenada esa mañana me levanté muy temprano para limpiar y poner todo en orden, le había dado la dirección y un mapa por si acaso, ya que me dijo que a veces no recargaba su celular y por ello no tenía datos.

Unos 15 minutos después de la hora acordada llegó, me dijo que había tenido un contratiempo, se veía algo agitada, le dije que no se preocupara. Le ofrecí un vaso de agua, el cual aceptó gustosa. Nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos a ver la película, había preparado palomitas. Estuvimos viendo la película de la vida es bella, no era muy de mi agrado ya que no me gusta ver películas sobre la 2ª guerra mundial, tanto sufrimiento que tuvo la gente en ese periodo.. aunque a Nanoha le encantaban, me dijo que hacían reflexionar y valorar lo que tenemos… no recuerdo en que parte de la película Nanoha se recargó en mi hombro, sentía mi corazón bombear rápidamente, al voltear ví que se había quedado dormida, pude contemplar mejor su hermoso rostro, sus pestañas largas, me encantaba ver sus hermosos ojos azules, y esos labios carnosos, me empezaban a provocar un calor interno, en mi mente empecé a recitar mi tesis, ya que empezaba a tener pensamientos impropios, no podía dejar de verla, una de mis manos retiró un mechón que le tapaba la cara, poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, estaba a punto de besarla cuando el sonido de mi celular sonó,,, por el susto me fui hacia adelante, Nanoha cayó encima de mi, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, ambas estábamos con la cara muy roja,, nuestros ojos se miraban intensamente, podía ver el hermoso color azul, que me recordaba al mar y al cielo, mi mano volvía a dirigirse a su mejilla pero el sonido del celular me sacó del trance, al contestar un empleado de un banco me invitaba a tener una tarjeta de crédito, maldecía internamente a la persona por haber interrumpido el momento, la ayudé a incorporarse y me dí cuenta que había empujado la mesa y tirado las palomitas junto con el té, fui a la cocina por unos trapos para limpiar, Nanoha se ofreció a ayudarme, me disculpaba con ella por haberla despertado abruptamente, aunque me dijo que se apenaba por haberse quedado dormida. Pensaba hacer mientras más té, pero vi que se me había acabado, le dije que iba a la tienda a comprar algo más y que me esperara, al regresar vi que el desastre de la sala había desaparecido y lucía implecable, Nanoha había limpiado muy bien. Ví que se encontraba en uno de los cuartos que era mi estudio, en él tenía fotos de Alicia y algunos de mis libros, me acerque a ella y al ver que tenía en su mano un enorme enojo se apoderó de mí, rápidamente le quite el cuaderno y le pregunté de donde lo había obtenido ya que estaba guardado, me dijo que estaba viendo los libros y al tomar uno se cayó el cuaderno, le dije que era uno de mis tesoros y no tenía derecho a leerlo, le pregunté que tanto había leído y me dijo hasta la parte donde Alicia detallaba su estancia en el hospital, me dijo que se arrepentía de haberlo leído pero no se imaginaba que se trataba de su diario, nuevamente una ira se apoderó de mí, solamente yo conocía el detalle de ese diario, volvían a mi imágenes de Alicia en el hospital, al no soportarlo le dije que odiaba esa parte de ella, que siempre mostraba una sonrisa y nunca iba a entender el dolor que había pasado, me arrepentí de lo que le dije casi inmediatamente, ví como Nanoha se alejaba, me pidió disculpas y antes de salir me dijo que no todo era lo que parece, a veces las sonrisas de las personas tienes más dolor de lo que aparentan.

Estuve llorando todo el día, ya más calmada me dí cuenta de mi error, traté de marcarle a Nanoha para disculparme, le mandé muchos mensajes pero no me respondió, sólo el destino sabría si volveríamos a vernos.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Los días siguientes trataba de contactar con ella, incluso fui a su trabajo en la cafetería pero me dijeron que había renunciado,, volví a sumergirme en la depresión,, me sentía muy mal, pensé que al fin había encontrado a alguien que me amara, tuve que pedir días de permiso y tomar a diario las terapias, me sentía muy mal conmigo misma, volvía a tener las crisis después que Alicia ya no estaba conmigo, en el trabajo tenía una actitud muy fría, incluso mi jefa me dijo que tenía que cambiar la misma ya que aunque hacía bien el trabajo no le gustaba a los pacientes cómo me veía…unos días después recibí un mensaje de Nanoha diciendo que lo sentía…inmediatamente le marqué pero no supe más de ella.

En las noches lloraba desconsoladamente hasta quedarme dormida, así pasaron otros 6 meses. Al menos el trabajo me mantenía ocupada. En una de mis rondas un doctor me había pedido que lo reemplazara ya que tenía que acudir a un seminario, algunas veces el hospital daba consultas a personas que no tenían seguro, era muy triste cuando acudían por enfermedades muy graves y no podían costearlas, sólamente se les daba algo de medicina general, es lo malo de ésta carrera aún cuando el gobierno daba apoyo a ese sector de personas no alcanzaba para que pudieran tener un tratamiento completo. Ese día atendí al menos a 40 personas, había ido a dejar los expedientes y al regresar había alguien ya esperando, estaba leyendo su ficha que había llenado y mi sorpresa fue al ver que se trataba de Nanoha….

Al vernos ambas abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se paró rápidamente y salió de la oficina, fuí tras ella, aunque era más pequeña que yo corría rápidamente, no me importó si iba a ser regañada por correr dentro del hospital, en su desesperación se atravesó la calle y casi iba a ser atropellada, afortunadamente el auto pudo pararse a tiempo, llegué con ella y al verme nuevamente se desmayó. La llevé al hospital y estuve con ella en mi oficina hasta que despertara, lo bueno que mi turno había acabado, al verla acostada me sentí con muchas emociones, tenía enojo, tristeza, alegría por verla, unos minutos después volvió en sí, le pregunté si estaba bien pero me dijo que estaba algo mareada, quiso pararse rápidamente pero le dije que no, que esperara a que estuviera bien. Ambas teníamos miedo de hablar, iba a decir algo pero se adelantó:

_Me imagino que ya lo sabes al leer la ficha, discúlpame…_

La que debía disculparse era yo, pero lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, me acerqué a ella y la abracé, porqué no me lo dijo? ¿acaso no éramos amigas?

Se disculpó varias veces, ya más calmada procedió a contarme su historia:

_Mi enfermedad empezó desde que era pequeña, los doctores no querían operarme porque decían que era muy riesgoso, que esperara a que creciera un poco más, mientras iba a seguir tomando medicamentos para tratar de eliminarlo. Mis padres hicieron grandes sacrificios para costearme el tratamiento, lamentablemente ambos murieron cuando tenía 16 años, el edificio donde vivíamos en aquel tiempo se derrumbó y quedaron atrapados, en aquel entonces había salido de viaje escolar, fue otro duro golpe para mí ya que me quedé sola, al no tener más familia tuve que empezar a trabajar para costearme el tratamiento ya que aunque mis padres me habían dejado algo de dinero se fue rápidamente por tantos gastos entre el funeral y sobre todo las medicinas, por ello empecé a tomar tantos trabajos como pudiera para tratar de costearme las medicinas, ha sido difícil ya que a veces pierdo el equilibrio, me duele mucho la cabeza, sufro desmayos. El día que me ayudaste me sentía algo mal, por ello me caía de la bicicleta. La medicina ha empezado a perder el efecto. Lamento no habértelo dicho, no quería que sufrieras más, bastante has tenido con lo de tu hermana, el tiempo que hemos convivido me dí cuenta que has sufrido bastante, poco a poco has ocupando un lugar en mi corazón, pero cómo podía decirte de mi enfermedad?, he tenido mucho miedo y aunque debí de dejar de leer el diario quería entenderte mejor, el porqué a veces tienes esa mirada solitaria llena de tristeza y dolor. Tenías la razón al reclamarme, no debí leerlo. _

_Los siguientes días lo pasé mal, sé que trataste de marcarme varias veces, quise responderte pero al ver que mi enfermedad avanzaba lo mejor era desaparecer de tu vida, cómo sé que eres testaruda sé que ibas a ir a buscarme a mi trabajo así que renuncié, lamento todo el dolor que te hice pero cómo podrías estar con alguien que ni siquiera sabe si estará aquí más tiempo…._

Al escucharla nuevamente la abracé, le dije que se había convertido en una luz para mí, que afrontáramos todo ello juntas, quiso negarse pero le dije que no, me armé de valor y le dije que la amaba, que necesitaba estar con ella, comenzó a llorar, me dijo que también me amaba pero que iba a causarme más dolor, pero era más dolor no estar con ella, afrontaríamos todo esto juntas. La abracé más fuerte, su llanto se intensificó al igual que el mío, ya más calmadas nos miramos nuevamente, mi mano tocó su mejilla, y de forma natural nuestros rostros se acercaron, dándonos nuestro primer beso, lleno de cariño, miles de emociones venían a mí, por falta de aire nos separamos pero nos volvimos a besar. Después de ello le pedí fuera mi novia, con una enorme sonrisa Nanoha dijo que sí, volvimos a abrazarnos y besarnos. Sabía que se venían tiempos difíciles pero juntas los enfrentaríamos.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Los días siguientes platiqué el asunto con Signum, entre las dos empezamos a buscar una solución, unos de los problemas que teníamos era el apoyo financiero, al no tener un seguro el hospital no podía ofrecer el costo total de la cirugía, el menos tenía que pagar un tercio del costo. Nanoha llevaba ahorrando bastante tiempo, sabía que iba a necesitar ese dinero algún día pero aún así faltaba, iba a vender mi auto y a conseguir un préstamo del banco pero Signum me dijo que habían organizaciones que apoyaban en éste tipo de situaciones. Afortunadamente por la gravedad de la enfermedad de Nanoha le dieron rápido el apoyo. El día de la cirugía había llegado, quería estar presente pero por cuestiones médicas no puedo estar presente en cirugías de familiares o amigos, ese día Signum me acompañó, aunque no soy muy devota recé con todas mis fuerzas para la recuperación de Nanoha, pedí a mi hermana que ayudara a su recuperación, no quería volver a perder a alguien importante.

Luego de algunas horas salió el doctor de la cirugía me dijo que todo había salido bien, pero por la hinchazón del cerebro estaría despertando en unos días. Solicité permiso para estar con ella en todo momento, al cabo de una semana Nanoha despertó del coma inducido, estaba estable, afortunadamente la cirugía fue un éxito. Estaría otras 2 semanas en el hospital, mientras esperábamos su alta Nanoha quiso saber la historia de mi familia por lo que comencé a contársela:

Mi familia al principio era mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana Alicia, mis padres murieron cuando en el tren en el que viajaban se descarriló a raíz del terremoto de hace unos años, fue algo muy impactante para ambas, tuve que ser fuerte para mi hermana. En aquel tiempo comenzaba a trabajar en el hospital, pasarían unos 2 años cuando la enfermedad de Alicia se manifestó, necesitaba un trasplante de corazón, mi padre tenía el mismo padecimiento, tuvo que estar en la lista de espera al menos otros 2 años, en aquel tiempo conocí a Signum, nos llevábamos bastante bien. Poco a poco notaba que Alicia sufría bastante, sabía que necesitaba el trasplante rápido, afortunadamente la cambiaron a ser la primera en la lista debido a su condición, la noche antes de su cirugía me regaló su diario, me dijo que le había servido de consuelo desde que nuestros padres murieron, que me agradecía el tiempo que pasamos juntas, le dije que todo saldría bien, aunque me hizo hacerle una promesa, que no importara que desafíos tenía preparado el destino que nunca me rendiera y que si llegara a faltar algo que no me dejara caer, la abracé por última vez, le dije que todo saldría bien. Lamentablemente no pudo soportar la cirugía… los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles para mi, al no tener a más familia me sentí a morir, Signum me ayudó al respecto, me hizo recordar la promesa que le hice a Alicia, por lo que comencé a ir a terapia, poco a poco empecé a salir de la oscuridad.

Al acabar la historia Nanoha había comenzado a llorar, me abrazó fuertemente. También comencé a llorar, ya más calmadas le propuse que viviéramos juntas, que no soportaría estar más alejada de ella, aceptó gustosa. El día de su alta fuimos a mi departamento, ambas estábamos nerviosas pero felices. Estuvimos haciendo planes, le dije que pensaba rentar un departamento más grande ya que teníamos poco espacio y todavía faltaban sus cosas. Comimos pizza, vimos una película y nos fuimos a dormir, Nanoha estaba algo cansada y aunque al inicio estábamos muy nerviosas por ser la primera noche que dormíamos juntas Nanoha fue la primera en quedarse dormida, pero instintivamente puse su cabeza en mi pecho, por lo que la acerqué más a mi en un abrazo, una inmensa dicha me rodeó, saber que cada mañana vería a mi amada al abrir los ojos me daba una gran alegría. A la mañana siguiente Nanoha fue la primera en despertar, sentía que alguien me miraba por lo que desperté, nos dimos un beso, que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, poco a poco de forma instintiva comenzamos el ritual del amor, su cuerpo su amoldaba al mío, al susurrarle palabras de amor sentía como se ponía más excitada y mojada, por lo que en cuestión de tiempo ambas llegamos al clímax. Nos envolvimos en un abrazo, poco a poco nuestra respiración volvió a la normalidad, el momento fue precioso. Nunca imaginé que el amar a alguien y ser correspondida podía causar toda esta dicha, nuestros ojos volvieron a tener contacto, me encantaban esos ojos azules, por lo que pasamos a otra ronda más, necesitaba más del calor de Nanoha, volvimos a demostrarnos con caricias y besos todo el amor que teníamos, era una danza donde no sólo nuestros cuerpos se complementaban sino también nuestras almas.

Volvimos a quedarnos dormidas pero muy felices. Los días siguientes me sentía en las nubes, Signum a veces me molestaba porque decía que parecía estar disfrutando de mi luna de miel, aunque no era una mala idea. Encontramos un departamento más grande, por lo que nos mudamos ahí. Nanoha ya se sentía mejor por lo que me comentó que quería regresar a trabajar pero le dije que descansara, aunque me dijo que ya no estaría trabajando como antes al menos quería regresar a la pasteleria, sabía que amaba los postres por lo que no pude negarme.

El estar viviendo con Nanoha era una dicha, aunque en mi mente no me sacaba la espinita de la idea del matrimonio, sin pensarlo fui a una joyería y compré un anillo, en mi próximo día libre llevaría a Nanoha a cenar y le pediría fuera mi novia. Ese día llegó rápidamente, ya tenía todo preparado, esa mañana Nanoha me dijo que saldría temprano de trabajar, que solamente iban a repartir algunos pasteles por un evento. El tiempo pasó rápidamente, recibí un mensaje que había salido ya de su trabajo por lo que llegaría en una media hora, empecé a cambiarme, pasada una hora empecé a preocuparme de que no hubiera llegado, hablé a su celular pero no me respondía, pasó otra hora más y nada, estaba muy nerviosa cuando recibí una llamada de Signum. Me dijo que hubo un accidente, un camión se quedó sin frenos e impactó a un autobús, había muchos heridos y que Nanoha estaba muy grave,,, dejé caer el celular….no podía creer lo que el destino aún me tenía reservado….


	8. Chapter 8

No sé como llegué tan rápido al hospital, Signum me detuvo al querer entrar a ver a Nanoha pero me dijo que estaba en cirugía, le pregunté qué había pasado y cuál era el diagnóstico de los doctores, pero todavía no sabía del todo. Las horas se me hicieron eternas, en mi mente venían imágenes de la muerte de mis padres, de Alicia, no podría soportar que la persona que amaba pudiera morir. Shamal estuvo conmigo todo el momento, SIgnum la llamó para pedirle que me acompañara ya que por el accidente había muchas personas lesionadas. Al verme en un estado muy mal no me pidieron que les apoyara en el hospital, lejos de ayudar causaría daño al no estar mentalmente bien. Luego de 7 horas de cirugía el doctor salió y al dar su diagnóstico fue desalentador, de pronto todo se oscureció. Al abrir los ojos ví que estaba en la oficina de Signum, tanto ella como Shamal estaban. Al recordar nuevamente lo dicho por el doctor comencé a llorar, Signum me abrazó, ya más calmada le pregunté a ella en cuanto tiempo podría verla, me dijo que tal vez en unos días, ya que aún no salía del estado crítico.

Había pasado una semana, Nanoha había sido trasladada pero todavía no podía recibir visitas, por ser doctora solamente la podía ver a través del cristal, su imagen era muy impactante para mi. El tener inscrustados todos esos cables que la monitoreaban, su cuerpo lleno de vendas, un tubo que la ayudaba a respirar, era algo perturbador. Todos los días rezaba pidiéndole a Dios y al destino que no la arrebataran de mi lado, en las noches al recordar el diagnóstico del doctor me ponía a llorar, por el impacto del choque Nanoha se había quebrado su mano y pie derecho así como tres costillas, un tubo se incrustó cerca de su pecho, lo más grave fue que su cabeza se golpeó en el área donde había tenido el tumor y que apenas se estaba recuperando por lo que no sabían con certeza que daños tendría al despertar, bueno si despertaba, creían que estaba en el límite de permanecer en coma por un largo tiempo o de forma definitiva y lo peor una parte de su columna se había golpeado por lo que probablemente no iba a poder caminar.

El destino era muy cruel, me seguía arrebatando a mis seres queridos, cuando veía una luz de esperanza era cuestión de tiempo para desvanecerse.

Un mes después la mayor parte de sus heridas habían sanado, pero seguía sin despertar. Al verla en la cama parecía que solamente estaba dormida y en cualquier momento iba a despertar. Todos los días Signum y Shamal estaban conmigo, había adelgazado considerablemente, la angustia no me dejaba dormir ni descansar del todo, tuvieron que darme un descanso en el hospital ya que empecé con las crisis nuevamente. Por órdenes de mi jefe me prohibieron estar en las noches con ella, aunque les reproché mi jefe me dijo que era por mi bien. Eran terribles las noches, Signum me pidió que me mudara a su casa para estar acompañada pero la rechacé, así que lo único que hacía era venir a dejarme de cenar y ver que comiera algo. Desde el accidente he tenido pesadillas, por lo que tenía que tomar medicamento para tranquilizarme y tratar de medio dormir, ya que si no lo hacía imágenes del accidente de mis padres, la enfermedad de Alicia y lo peor veía a Nanoha morir. Una de tantas noches estaba recogiendo el armario, tenía que enforcar mi cabeza en una actividad para no pensar más sobre el estado de Nanoha. Al fondo había una caja que no era mía, pertenecía a Nanoha, parece que era la última que le faltaba de su mudanza. Decidí no abrirla pero gano más mi curiosidad, al abrirla tenía ropa, algunas revistas de postres, unos libros y al fondo un albúm. Al pasar por las fotos ví varias fotografías de Nanoha de pequeña, de cuando iba a la escuela, fotos con sus padres, en las últimas estábamos nosotros, lo que me llamó la atención algunas eran mías, no sé en qué momento me tomó estando en el hospital, tenía de nuestras citas… comencé a llorar.. al colocar nuevamente el álbum no me había dado cuenta que había una pequeña libreta.. al abrirla era un pequeño recetario, me había dicho que le gustaba escribir sus propias recetas… aunque las últimas páginas había escrito una carta hacia mi:

_Querida Fate, has sido una Luz en mi camino, agradezco a Dios el habernos juntado, sabes desde la muerte de mis padres y al haberme enterado de la gravedad de mi enfermedad pensé que mi vida ya no tenía sentido hasta que te conocí, al verte por primera vez me enamoraron tus hermosos ojos, aunque lucían muy tristes.. supuse que habías pasado por algo terrible.. poco a poco al ir conviviendo me dí cuenta de la dulce persona que eres, mi vida había sido muy difícil pero como decían mis padres sólo se tiene una vida, y no importa que tantos obstáculos la vida te ponga debes de tener la fuerza para levantarte y vencerlos.. siempre hay una luz al final del camino… Con eso en mente mi lucha por combatir la enfermedad creció.. me diste la fuerza y los medios para enfrentar todo esto.. así que no importa que pase en el futuro hay que seguir hacia adelante,, si algo malo llegara a pasarme sé que tendrás la fuerza para no dejarte vencer, te amo muchísimo.._

Nuevamente comencé a llorar, esa noche tuve un sueño, veía a Nanoha recargada en un árbol, tal parece que estábamos de picnic, al acercarme estaba Nanoha cantando, sostenía a un pequeño bebé, al mirarme sonreía.. era una hermosa escena..

Al despertar mi mente estaba muy tranquila, las imágenes de mi sueño aún estaban muy claras, podría haberse tratado de una visión al futuro.. algo en mí se removió ya no sentía esa angustia de meses anteriores…sabía que era tiempo de seguir adelante.. de ya no estar en depresión… con ésta actitud al estarme cambiando para ir a trabajar recibí un mensaje al celular del hospital, Nanoha había despertado…..


	9. Chapter 9

Al llegar al hospital no me permitieron entrar a ver a Nanoha hasta que terminaran de hacer las pruebas, sé que habían pasado varios meses y querían asegurarse de si estaba bien o en su caso qué secuelas causó el accidente en su cuerpo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve esperando, pero se me hizo eterno, estaba en la sala de espera cuando el doctor que atendía a Nanoha se acercó:

_La paciente se encuentra estable, sus signos vitales están bien, en las pruebas efectuadas tiene capacidad de razonamiento, que es lo más importante ya que con el golpe recibido durante el accidente podía ser el caso que pudiera haber sufrido amnesia. Es muy afortunada en ese aspecto, pero muestra muy poca sensibilidad en las piernas, tendrá que ser operada de la clavícula, pero no puedo garantizar que con ello pueda recuperar el movimiento. Lo siento_

No tiene que preocuparse doctor, sé que sabía que podían haber algunas secuelas, lo importante es que haya despertado, gracias…

Después de ello me dirigí a la habitación, Nanoha estaba mirando hacia la ventana, al llamarla una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, rápidamente corrí a abrazarla, ambas comenzamos a llorar.

Luego que nos calmamos Nanoha comenzó a hablar:

_En todo el tiempo que estuve en coma, me sentía como si estuviera en el fondo del abismo, aunque no tenía miedo, a veces me llegaban imágenes de mi vida, del accidente de mis padres, de mi enfermedad, pero gran parte del tiempo me sentía muy cansada, ví una luz y sentí que debía seguirla, al ir hacia ella unas manos me detuvieron, eran mis padres me dijeron que aún no era mi tiempo, que alguien me esperaba, que tenía todavía un futuro por delante y que no importara las dificultades siempre había que seguir adelante, fue cuando escuché tu voz y desperté.._

Aunque me impactó lo que me dijo de que podía haberse ido a descansar para siempre, tomó la elección de seguir conmigo, seguíamos abrazadas cuando me estuvo relatando por lo que me senté a su lado, agarré su cara y le dí un beso poniendo todo mi amor en él. Entrelacé mi mano a la suya, con la otra saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo y le pregunté si quería ser mi esposa.

Nanoha abrió los ojos en sorpresa y comenzó a llorar, me alarmé pero me dijo que era de felicidad.

_Te amo demasiado Fate, encantada de ser tu esposa_

Volvimos a besarnos. Me preguntó cuando lo había decidido, le conté que el día del accidente planeaba hacerlo, pero ahora no iba a esperar más.

Días después Nanoha fie operada, la cirugía fue un éxito pero la rehabilitación fue lo más pesado, muchas veces Nanoha no tenía la suficiente fuerza en las piernas y se caía pero poco a poco comenzó a mostrar mejoría, los doctores estaban asombrados por la fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

Pasaría otro año cuando Nanoha fue dada de alta, su recuperación fue total. Días después nos casamos, tuvimos una pequeña ceremonia con algunos de nuestros amigos más cercanos. Shamal y Signum estaban muy felices por mí.

Nuestra vida de pareja era genial, teníamos problemas como cualquier matrimonio pero siempre lo solucionábamos, a veces nos gustaba ir a la playa en mis días libres del trabajo, sabía Nanoha que me encantaba ver el atardecer. Sentadas en la arena con nuestras manos entrelazadas hablábamos de nuestro día, de lo que no nos gustaba de la otra para mejorar ese aspecto. Nanoha se recargó en mi hombro mientras seguíamos viendo el atardecer.

_Sabes Fate, me siento muy afortunada de que el destino nos haya dado la oportunidad de encontrarnos, has sido una luz en mi vida, me siento muy feliz de estar a tu lado, te amo demasiado, y sé que juntas podremos salir adelante._

Abracé a Nanoha y le dí un beso, le dije que la amaba bastante, y que también agradecía la vida por haber permitido que nuestros caminos se encontraran. Al terminar de ver el atardecer vimos que una estrella fugaz pasó, pedí que ésta felicidad que ambas sentíamos durara para siempre. Al voltear a verla le pregunté a Nanoha que pidió.

_Es un secreto,,, aunque sabes creo es tiempo que la familia se haga más grande no crees?_

Mis ojos se abrieron más, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, lo espero con ansias.

Meses después la escena que ví en mi visión se hizo realidad, Nanoha y yo decidimos adoptar, era una niña con ojos bicolor, Nanoha decía que se parecía bastante a mi, decidimos ponerle Vivio, y como en mi visión fuimos a un picnic aunque nos acompañaba Signum y Shamal, también llevaban a sus hijos.

Al ver la escena de Nanoha cargando a mi hija, recordé lo que Alicia solía decirme:

_Llegará un día en que encontrarás a alguien que te complemente, con el que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida, que hará que la vida sea magnífica, y cuando llegue ese momento da gracias por ello. _

Y tenía razón… la vida es maravillosa. Cerré mis ojos y agradecí al universo, mandé un beso al cielo a mis familiares y me fui a reunirme con mi familia.


End file.
